Battle Scars, Love and Laws
by Cissy Foxx
Summary: Returing to Hogwarts after the war, A marrige Law is Established, who will be paried with who? Can they help each other fight the scars of their past? And truley find love? Muti-chapter Fic
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione, looked down one last time at the trunk that she had packed and unpack to many times to count over the past week after receiving her letter that invited her back to Hogwarts to complete her NEWT year, as soon as she had seen it she knew she was going back, but the question that plagued her mind was who else would be going back with her? It had said that the aurous corpus had opened and that all students were welcome to join if they felt that they did not wish to return to Hogwarts. She knew that Ron was going to join, but to her this was no big loss, they had tried dating after the war but deciding that it was no to be, they were more like siblings than anything else. But it was Harry that she wanted to know if he was coming back.

Picking up her trunk looking at her room one last time before closing the door behind her and walking down the stairs to her awaiting Mother, though they had been in Australia at the time they had been attacked during the war, her mother bore Scars to her face and arms but she bore a scar that could only be seen when you looked into her eyes, for the Death Eaters took something from her that she could never here, they took her husband's life

Hermione stepped forward gave her mother a parting hug, Professor McGonagall had decided to allow the "eighth" years as they had been addressed in the letter to arrive by port key as to avoid prying eyes and the media. The small comb on the table began to glow bright blue, Hermione gave her mother one last small smile and she held on to the comb and felt that familiar pulling sensation in her navel before being thrown on to the grass of the Hogwarts grounds.

You're last one 'Mione it was Harry who helped her up she grabbed him and took him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Over her shoulder she could see practically all of the students in her year, and there at the back was his tell tale fire engine red hair. Standing in the group was Ron Weasley. Hermione was confused but then dismissed it she would ask later. As the group trudged forward over the grounds past the quidditch pit h and into the great hall all eyes were on them as they dispersed into their houses. Professor McGonagall stood that the front of the hall in the headmistresses place looking concerend as her students sat down. Hermione was the only one that seemed to notice as she took her place at the Gryffindor table. The feast when on without any hitches but as the tables were cleared of food McGonagall stood up "Would all wizards of age please stay behind that is all seventh and eighth years." As the tables cleared McGonagall once again stood up in front of her students. " You all know that war meant that there was a great decline in the number of the population in the wizarding world, and so the ministry passed a new law." Hermione instantly realised what was happening and she was not the only one all over the table there were many distressed looking faces. Hagrid stepped forward carrying the sorting hat and placed it into the middle of the hall as if the sorting was about to begin. " It is must to our distaste a marriage law, this is why when and if you applied to join the aurora corpus you were declined, all females will line up here and be told to whom they are to be wed, the weddings shall began as of next week end. So ladies if you will rise." All of the girls began to rise slowly, Hermione included she could help but ask herself " Is this really happening?" with this it began

" Abbot Hannah," Hannah sat down, slowly with a look of grave concern on her face " Hannah, BOOT" Hannah rose and when to join Terry at the Raven claw table, and so it went on Luna love good, became Luna Potter, Pansy Parkinson became Pansy Weasley much to the hatred of both Pansy and Ron. Ginny Weasley became Ginny Zabinni and she also became the first to have to take a Calming draught, but the true shock came when Hermione sat on the stool and had the hat placed upon her head. " Hermione MALFOY." Hermione's shock was so severe that she just stood up handed over the hat and went and sat that the Slytherin table next to Ginny without a word. It was now that McGonagall graced her room, you will now return to your room with your respective partners, the first Wedding shall be held next Saturday and it will be the union of Mr Boot and Miss Abbot Thank-you that is all."

" Hermione are you feeling okay?" It was Ginny but Hermione could answer. Because as she stood she feels to the floor she had blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had managed to catch Hermione before she hit the ground, a look of genuine concern graced past Draco's features if only for a short period time but it was noted by Blaise. Blaise knew that now was not the time to ask. As Draco walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione; his Hermione in his arms all eyes were on him, and he knew why the Golden girl was to wed a death eater, well a suspected death eater. The door of the infirmary swung open as he walked in and laid Hermione down in silence as the medi witch came bumbling over he sat down, and even when Snape came and asked him to leave he refused to move.

**DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione began to stir; slowly at first a little groan escaped her lips. "Hermione are you okay?" She had expected to hear the voice of Harry or Ron but instead was greeted by the voice of Draco Malfoy. All of the memories of the night flooded her brain and she was overcome with raking sobs, she didn't care that it was Draco, grabbing hold of him she sobbed into his chest. Draco didn't know was going on but he hugged her back and rubbed little circles on the girls back. "I'm so sorry, so sorry I don't know what came over me." Hermione's weak voice barely audible. Draco opened his mouth to reply but the Medi witch came over just at that moment, "Ms Ganger how are you feeling?" Hermione turned her tear stained face to the Matron

"Fine, fine much better now, thank-you."

"I guess I can allow Mr Malfoy to take you back to your dorm now." Hermione rose out off the bed and stood up a little unsteady so Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, to his surprise Hermione didn't fight back. He led her down the corridor and into the dungeons, whispering the password under his breath as the wall opened before him. He helped her up to the stairs and then said his goodbyes before returning to the common room.

Blaise was sitting on the arm chair near the fire, Draco walked over to him Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco as he walked over, "Fallen for the Princess of Gryffindor already?"

"Always," Draco's eyes showed that he meant it that it was true. "She won't be the Princess of Gryffindor for much longer; she will be the Princess of Slytherin. What about you and Ginerva?" Draco's tone serious as ever. "Fine, fine she wants nothing to do with me though."

"Well that is to be expected, hey next weekend is the Hogsmade week end so I was wondering do you want to by rings?"

"Gee, Draco taking this one seriously is we? Well I can't see why not. Kissed her yet?"

"Okay thanks Blaise, no, not yet. I'm going up to bed good night." Draco climbed the stairs toward the dorm he now shared with Hermione she had made herself at home on the couch; Draco rolled his eyes "Stupid, Gryffindor." Lifting her softly in hope not to wake her as he placed her in the bed. "Good night beautiful." He stripped himself of his shirt and landed on the couch knowing that Hermione was not comfortable with sharing a bed as of yet and drifted off to sleep.

**DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione had been awake when Draco had moved her, "Good night to you to." Her voice a whisper as she closed her eyes in hope of getting some sleep.

_It was the veil, Mad eye, Sirius and Fred all standing there in front of it "It should have been you. Not we but know you can join us."_

Hermione was thrashing about into his bed and screaming, Draco jumped up and shook her "Hermione its okay no one can hurt you, Wake up!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she took in where she was, "I'm sorry I forgot the silencing charms." She reached over to grab her wand from the bed side table, But Draco grabbed her arm "No, Hermione," A grimace flashed across her face as he tightened his grip. Draco noticed this and realised some of the pressure. Tears were in the base of Hermione's eyes building up. Draco embraced her, her head in his chest, "its okay nothing will hurt you here, and I won't let it." Draco's words touched Hermione's heart she took her head out of his chest and looked him in the eyes "You mean it,"

"With all my heart." Draco let go of her waist with one hand and placed it under her chin before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't pull away but kissed him back, "will you stay here tonight Draco?"

"Of cores my love, when re we going to owl your parents?"

"Tomorrow Mum will want to know, what about yours?"

"Just Mum I owled her yesterday after you passed out she can't wait to see you again. What about you're Dad?"

"He is, He is." Hermione's voice was breaking she could bring herself to say the word to make it real.

" I understand, don't worry about it. This Hogsmade week end does want them to meet up?"

"Okay." Hermione curled up next to Draco and fell into a blissful sleep

**DMHGDMHGDMHG**

**A/N: I know there short, but I'm working on them Reviews always welcome, I want your opinion, yes your opinion I want to know what you think, Where would you like to see it go? What do you think should happen your ideas are all welcome, Thank-you I hope to update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

As Draco opened his eyes, he slowly removed his arms from Hermione's waist, careful not to wake her. He slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower and dress for today's classes, when a small moan escaped Hermione's sleeping lips, Draco lent down and placed a light kiss on her head; this seemed to quell her nightmare. Once dressed and showered he woke Hermione, so that she did not miss breakfast before going down stairs to the common room.

Blaise was sitting on the arm chair again, and Ginny was nowhere in sight. "Still no luck with Red then I take it?"

"Yeah, nothing at all, where's your girl to escort to breakfast."

"Getting up," Just as the words escaped Draco's mouth down the stairs came Hermione her hair less wild and her robes in perfect condition. She by-passed the boys and walked to the notice board. There was a large official looking document and as she peered at it she saw that it had the date of every couples wedding written on it. The weekend before the Christmas break was to be the union of Mr and Mrs Potter, Next weekend was to be the union of Mr and Mrs Boot just as McGonagall had announced, and there on the very end of the list the first weekend of the summer break the union of Mr and Mrs Malfoy. A small note was placed at the base of the letter _Please note that after you and your partner have wed you are to consummate your marriage within the first twenty four hours._ Panic ceased Hermione's body and the entire colour drained from her face, but the feel of familiar long slender fingers and a husky voice in her ear "at least we have all year to plan it. We will make it work." Set her at ease. "Breakfast awaits us." During this timeframe Ginny had managed to make it down the stairs, and so it was the Draco with a Very calm and comfortable Hermione, walked to breakfast with Blaise and one very disgruntled Ginny.

Sitting at the table, whilst attempting to butter her toast, Hermione could help but feel the heat in Runs stare as he glared at her sitting next to Malfoy. Draco noticed too, leaning close to Hermione he whispered in her ear "remain impassive, he just wishes that Pansy were you." So that what Hermione did she remained impassive, she consumed the rest of her toast before standing up and excusing herself from the table, Ginny not wanting to be alone with Blaise then followed suit. On the other side of the hall Ron watched Hermione leave before excusing himself as well. Hermione had made it as far as the charms corridor before being approached by Ron. "HERMIONE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HE IS A MALFOY YOUR, YOUR." He seemed lost for words at what he had just witnessed.

"I'm what Ron, what am I doing?"

"Fraternising with the enemy!"

"Well Ronald, even if I had a choice I might pick him over you right now!" Hermione's impassive behaviour was lifted with the last comment. "So if you will just leave me be, I'm sure Pansy needs seeing to with your wedding three weeks away" Hermione let out a small sigh before turning away and walking down the corridor. But Ron's arm reached out and grabbed her wrist with such force that it was painful. Hermione bit her lower lip to stop her crying out in pain. "He is a Death Eater, a Death Eater; you just remember that for me okay." Hermione wrist was smarting and she could speak, she feared if she opened her mouth she would scream out in pain. She didn't have to reply some one behind her did instead. "Mr Wesley please let Mrs Granger go." McGonagall's emotionless tone was enough for him to realise her, "Do you not have classes to attend young man? In fact my class." Her eyes were stern and demanding.

"Yes Miss" Ron's voice was full of defeat as he walked away from Hermione towards the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione was about to walk towards the classroom when she remembered that she was in Slytherin and had double Herbology with the Raven claws. She made her way done the corridor and out the front gate only to meet up with Draco and Blaise. She joined the boys and quietly slipped into the green house. She stayed quiet for most of the day; her confutation with Ron had set her in solemn mood. At lunch Draco pulled her aside "Weasley?"

"Yeah this morning, just silly but it hurt."

"Hey you are amazing and Wealey is just upset you're not on his arm."

"Thanks Draco," A small smile graced her features,

"That is more of what I want to see." Draco took her hand and kissed the back of her palm "Sit with me in Potions?"

"Sure."

On the way down to the dungeons she remembers that it was a double with the Gryffindor, on entry she got a small smile from Harry but Ron was ignoring her existence. Slug horn walked to the front of the class " Good Afternoon to you all, today you there will be no brewing, we are little behind o our essays you have all lesson to complete for me a 2 foot essay on the draught of living death. You may begin. If you will excuse me I have to find some paper work from my office, I will be back shortly."

"More like a large cake." Draco's quite comment was only audible to Blaise, Ginny and Hermione. All three of them had to try will all their might not to fall into a fit of giggles. Ron was glaring again but he was so focused on Hermione that he didn't notice the others giggling with her. As the class drew on Ron had stopped glaring but only to finish his essay. The bell ad rung for the end of class they had an hour before dinner, Ron approached Hermione again as she tried to leave the classroom. "Getting cosy are we? What's he got that I haven't?"

"Well, at least he has some class." They were Hermione departing words as she left the room and found her way to the dungeons with Draco. When they entered Blaise was on the arm chair again and Ginny was on the other side of the room. With a gave a quick wave of Hermione's wand and the two of them had suddenly been crashed together into an intimate kiss. When their bodies relaxed she lowered her wand and the two broke apart. Ginny turned to glare at Hermione, but was greeted with a smirk. "Damn girl where do you learn to smirk like that."

"Well Ginny just take a look at who I am marrying." Draco smiled at this comment and Blaise just shook his head. "Dinner anyone?" The four they made their way to the great hall and sat together in a tight group, Draco leaned in to Hermione " You handled this afternoon well."

" Well I am to be a Malfoy." Hermione's smirk once again graced her face.

" Damn that attractive." Draco's hand slipped off the table and onto Hermione's leg. Hermione didn't move when she felt his hand, she just continued to eat." You're learning quickly, impassive as ever."

" Well I am Hermione Granger." Little more was said at the table that evening, but as they went to leave Draco took Hermione's hand in his own. Blaise and Ginny had left the table a short time before, so it was quite a shock to see on their way to the common room Ginny and Blaise locking lips in an alcove not far from the passage way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early on Saturday morning when Hermione awoke, it was the Saturday that she would introduce her fiancée to her mother. Taking a deep breath as she slipped out of Draco's embrace, they had taken to sharing the bed, it helped her quell her nightmares. She walked towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first time since the war that she had seen herself looks this happy. Maybe this Marriage law was not too bad after all. There behind her in the mirror was Draco his smile was illuminating his face. He left a small kiss on her cheek as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet. She heard the shower start to run, she pulled out a white blouse and dark blue jeans as well as her favourite belt. She was fully dressed and down in the common room chatting to Blaise. " That stunt you pulled early this week I was going to kill you but thanks, I guess the hat got this couple right. Moring Drake."

" Blaise," Draco nodded before taking Hermione's hand " I take I that we will see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait for Ginny, I see you two soon." With that Draco and Hermione turned and left Blaise to wait for Ginny. It seemed now that some of the couples had adjusted to the idea and had fallen for their partner but most was still very distant, didn't want anything to do with them. It was at breakfast that this became evident to Hermione. Draco had just kissed her cheek in front of everyone and directly in front of a now very red faced Ron whom had just tried to do the same to Pansy, who reached out and slapped him, stood and then left the hall Ron towing behind. " Good old Pansy, as much as she wants him she won't be treated like dirt."

" Really Draco? He does not seem her type." Draco laughed at this comment

" We don't seem like the perfect couple now do us?"

" Point taken, To Hogs made then?" Hermione had just gestured to the door. Draco stood and took her hand before leading her out the door. They caught up with Blaise and Ginny on their way out the door and together the four walked to Hogs made.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

" Yes, Mrs Weasley I am fine with it, he is awfully sweet." Hermione was speaking to Mrs Weasley. The girls had split from the boys to find their mothers it was decided that the four of them would introduce their partners together, since The Zabinni and Malfoy Household were like a family anyway and Weasley's were Hermione's second family. The meeting was to take place in the three broomsticks, Hermione had never seen it look busier it was full of couples and their parents, " Oh Hermione call me Molly dear, well I cannot wait to meet him," Hermione had not disclosed whom her partner was to be.

" Well you have already met him, it was not on the best of terms either." Hermione's face was small grimace.

" Well I am sure that it can't have been too bad, I am sure it is nothing that cannot be mended." It was at this moment that Blaise and Draco walked into the three broom sticks leading their family over to the group. Mr Weasley was the first to speak, " Mr and Mrs Zabinni it is a great honour to have the union of our children, we are much looking forward to the wedding."

" Mother this is my partner, Draco Malfoy," It was Hermione who spoke next.

" Lady Malfoy, I very much hope that our children bring each other the most happiness."

" I very much the same Mrs Granger, I very much look forward to the wedding." Though what she may have said her face looked as if she meant anything but that.

" Lady Malfoy if I may; we are very much part of Hermione's life as you will become, it is very nice to see you again." Mrs Weasley had gotten over her shock enough to speak, even with her famous Weasley temper she kept her head and smiled a very strained smile. Mr Weasley feeling the tension spoke up, " Drinks what would you all like," After taking orders four butter beers and five fire whiskeys promptly stood up to go and get them, strangely Mr Zabinni followed suit. Mrs Wesley was staring at Draco and Blaise al afternoon with the occasional glance at the girls. Hermione pinched Ginny under the table before standing. " If you will excuse I have much homework to complete." Leaning over the table kissing her mother on the cheek and then doing the same to Mrs Weasley, Nodding to Mrs Malfoy, and the Zabinni Family before departing the table.

" I may just go and join her, she said that she would assist me with my potions" Ginny stood following Hermione lead before joining her at the door to the pub. They were just about to depart the pub when Ron walked in,

" Ron," It was Mrs Weasley, " When may I meet your partner, I have met all of the other families partners?" Ron had started to turn redder then his hair. " How dose next weekend sound dear I shall be at Ginny's dress fitting?"

" Sure mother,"

" Why not meet the family now?" It was Pansy who had spoken up, "they are here after all, mother, father come and meet Ron's family."

" This was all the Hermione needed to hear before departing, if they had stayed they may have seen the famous Weasley temper in full swing.

Back at the table Draco and Blaise looked at one another and were about to join the girls to their home work, Mrs Granger was to engrossed in a conversation with Mr Weasley to notice that the boys were yet to leave and Mrs Weasley was conversing with Mrs Parkinson and glaring at her son to notice. That Lady Malfoy spoken to them. " Have you boys brought rings of yet?"

" No not of yet mother we were going to do that today."

" There will be no need Draco," with this comment Lady Malfoy slipped a small velvet case across the table. encased in the box was intricate silver ring, small engravings intertwining the three small diamonds that sat beside the large deep green emerald in the centre and _" For my princess, the Princess of Slytherin_." engraved on the inside .

" Mother this is your ring."

" I have little need for it now unlike my son."

" Thank you"

" You have nothing to thank me for it is your right to have it."

As the boys rose from the table kissing each Lady on the cheek and shaking hands with Mr Zabinni before departing the pub. Blaise brought a ring; a simple gold band with a large Ruby encrusted in the centre. Having _"Love is forever, but who needs forever when I have you." _Engraved on the inside. Before heading back to Hogwarts.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The boys walked back into the common room to find the girls in the middle game of exploding snap. " Funny looking homework" the girls turned bright red at this comment.

" Careful Red I may not be able to tell the difference between your face and your hair in a moment." Blaise teased before howling with laughter. " May I add to that, I hope with all my heart that you never learn to glare like your mother."

" Yes I much agree, sticks and stones may break our bones and names may never hurt us, but god Mrs Weasley's stare will liquefy our Kidneys." Draco added.

" Well Blaise its a god thing my name will be Mrs Zabinni," raising her eyebrows before wrapping her hands around Blaise neck and kissing him.

Draco walked up to Hermione, and took her hand, " Come for a walk?" they were already half way to the door.

" I see I have little choice." Draco had leaded the large oak near the lake before sweeping down on one knee.

" Hermione, the Princess of Gryffindor, those this may not be the circumstances we would have liked, will you do me the honour f becoming the Princess of Slytherin."

" Even if I had a choice, I would say yes." Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes as she stepped forward and kissed Draco the beautiful ring slipped onto her finger in the process.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

It seemed that after the Hogs made visit there was not a couple without a ring, and the reality had began to hit home for many of the couples and Madam Pomfrey was having to hand out calming draught to every second couple. But this did not dampen the spirits of the girls, and they all compared the rings, many girls where stuck by the flawlessness of each other's rings, the only one that seemed not to be showing of the ring was Hermione. "Go on have a little fun love you know yours is the best." Draco was egging her on as the other girls were comparing rings.

"Not now, not feeling great." This was true, but she was also feeling a little guilty, the sheer beauty of ring was enough to make very girl she had shown it to swoon.

" Princess, what's wrong?" Draco had a sincere look of concern on his face.

" I..." Hermione shook her head, " It's nothing really." Draco knew no to push the topic but watched her like a hawk over breakfast, her stare focusing on the remainder of the Golden trio at the Gryffindor table. Draco stood and walked over to the table, he tapped Harry on the shoulder, he was deep in conversation with Luna.

"Potter, please excuse my intrusion, I wanted to come and propose a truce." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake.

" Malfoy how do I know that I can trust you?"

" For the sake of Hermione, its eating her up inside Potter, I hate to see her like this."

" You got yourself a deal but if you hurt her, boy will know about it." Harry clasped Darcos hands as they shook.

"You in on it too Weasley,"

"Never you filthy little prick , you death eater scum." Ron raised his fist to punch Draco, but a shout from the Slytherin Table was just in time.

" PROTEGO" A shield erupted in between the boys and Ron's hand smashed into it. Ron realled back and walked away.

" This is not over Malfoy."

Draco composed himself, "would you and your friends care to join us for lunch? For Hermione's shake?"

" Thank you Draco, I believe we shall. I am so sorry about Ron."

" It is not me that needs to hear that." Giving Harry a nod, giving Hermione a look from the other side of the room and Walking out of the hall. Hermione understood, she remained where she was , it was Blaise that rose from his spot.

"Red please excuse me men's business." He gave her a peck on the cheek be fore departing to follow Draco.

Hermione rose and began to walk over to the Gryffindor table Ginny in tow. " Harry?"

"Hermione, Ginny!" He was excited to see the girls wrapping them in one of those bone crushing hugs. "Sorry I meant to see you soon I got so caught up with everything. I shall be joining you for lunch as will Luna and Pansy, and Ron if I can convince him not to hex the hell out of Malfoy." His words were graced with a nervous chuckle.

" Is that what Draco wanted," Hermione's face looked very relieved by this.

" yeah called a truce, something about you."

" Shit did I make it that obvious."

" You missed us hey, yeah seeing Mrs. Weasley at the Three Broomsticks kind of set me off."

" Hey 'Mione we are all here for you always." Hermione smiled brightly.

" Must be going i have class to attend." Hermione and Ginny turned away and walked out of the great hall.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

" Didn't, think I could look after myself Princess," It was Draco he had just joined Hermione in waiting for the others to arrive.

" Sorry, impulse."

"Hey its better than a black eye, how'd you know he was gonna go in for a hit?"

" I know him to well. Far too well" Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the other Slytherin and the Gryffindors.

" Shall we," Draco gestured to the main hall.

" I was thinking we took our lunch outdoors," It was Harry who spoke up " You know less stares and stuff."

" That sound good." Draco took Hermione's hand as harry led the group out doors to the Oak near the lake. Hermione shared a secret smile with Draco as they approached the tree.

" So with Harry and Luna being tipped to be the wedding of the year i guess that the ring would be the one of the year also." Ginny gave a slight giggle, Blaise knew exactly what she was doing, and soon Hermione caught onto her plan. " So Luna may we see the rock?" Luna obliged showing a very simple, very Harry and Luna ring. A simple sliver band with a gold trim and a small diamond encrusted in the centre. Pansy who had come alone Ron decided to attend lunch on his own, follow suit with a ruby encrusted sliver band. Ginny then showed the others her ring, and everyone looked to Hermione, she shook her head and showed them the ring. You could see the boys aces drop and the girls swoon.

" Now that's the ring of the year." Harry who was still staring at the ring commented as he ripped his gaze from it. He looked up at the couple in front of him, then over Draco's shoulder he saw it, the fire red hair told him who it was. " Ron's coming."

" Harry, Ginny, Luna."

" Ron what about Hermione and the others?" It was Pansy who had spoken.

" What others dear lets go, we have a meeting with our families to attend to with the Wedding next week and you are all welcome to attend, well most of you." He glared at Hermione and the other Slytherins. Before grabbing Pansy and walking away. Ron was out of sight and Hermione stood in silence and she walked away she didn't make it to far before being overcome with sobs, she fell to the grass her head between her hands her body raking with sobs. The remander of the group rose quietly and walked over to the crumpled Hermione. Blaise on one side Draco on te other rubbing her back, Harry at the front trying to calm her.

" He will come round, Hermione, he will."

" Please Princess, don't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you." Draco was rubbing her back

" I will write to mum, she will not stand for this." But if anything Hermione's sobs were only increasing. Draco looked over at Blaise and the over to Harry. The boys lifted Hermione to her feet and hald dragged her to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey rushed over with calming draught.

" Poor girl, this is quite a bad case what on earth happened to the poor girl." Hermione had calmed down enough to stop shaking but she was still crying into Draco's chest. She wiped her face dry before standing.

" Panic attack, but we will keep an eye on her, thank you."

" Any time, Mister Malfoy." As the group slowly left the infirmary Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

" You will be fine anyway your Pansy's bridesmaids so you will be there."

Hermione gave him a watery smile as they walked down to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took Hermione's hand, as he reached forward to pick up the Port key with Harry, Luna, Blaise and Ginny. They were all off to the burrow, for Ron and Pansy's wedding; Ron and Pansy had travelled there yesterday.. The empty inkpot glowed blue and they all felt that familiar pull just below their navels, and then the soft green grass of the front of the burrow. Draco helped up Hermione, before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley who was dressed in a navy blue dress and hat. "Hermione dear you look beautiful, so do you Ginny." This was so far from the truth that even Mrs. Wesaley really had overdone her fase cheerness.

" Draco, is it really that bad?"

"Yeah," he cracked an enormous grin " Pansy has really outdone herself." Hermione turned to Ginny and looked at her, the pastel orange and pink clashed and the amount of frills, reminded her of Rons dress robes from fourth year. Before cracking a large grin and laughing , Ginny soon joined her. " Sorry we must be going , the bride awaits. When you get married Ginny, no pastel?"

"No pastel." She nodded her head before laughing again and walking toward the front door.

" God they look garish."

" Your telling me Draco, Harry you should probably go to, being the best man and all."

" Sure thing see ya Blaise, Draco." Harry Walked off towards the house following the lead. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise who looked apprehensive at enetering the marquee,

" They will be your family soon." Blaise shook his head. " And besides Pansy 's Family will be there, and that means ours." They boys walked forward and greeted there counterparts as they sat in their chairs as Ron and Harry graced the alter. The bridal march began Draco had to stifle a laugh as Hermione and Ginny walked forward in ter dresses red faced and with very flase smiles plastered on their faces, followed by Pansy, Her dress though white was not much better than the others girls, frilly and large and very unfalttering, it would give Luna a run for the most memorable dress of the year,but that was Pansy's style and this was her wedding day, and nothing in hevan or hell was gogin to stop her having what she wanted.

It went off without a hitch, vows read, no matter how cushy or soppy, the bands exchanged,the cake cut, there was nothing out of place, not a thing.

" Draco, Dear," It was Mrs. Weasley," what are you and your mother doing for Christmas?"

" A quite one I think, not a big fuss."

" Oh really, I was wondering if you would like to spend it here, Hermione and Harry are coming to stay as well, your mother is welcome if she is interested to."

" What am I invited, Draco?"

" Mother, Mrs Weasley here was just offering us a place here for Christmas, and she was just saying Hermione and Harry were coming to stay."

" Yes Lady Malfoy you are more then welcome, oh I am offering Blaise and his family a place too."

" Well, that is quite a crowd, Mrs Weasley, please are you sure that you would not like to bring them all to Malfoy Manor? Your entire family would be welcome." Draco's eyes widened at his mother's offer.

" that would be wonderful, are you sure?"

" Yes, Molly, you may bring them all to stay."

" Why thank you Lady Malfoy, I must go and see Ronald my aploiegies."

"Mother, that was most unlike you, are you sure you know what you have got yourself into?"

" Yes Draco, when you marry Hermione whether you like it or not they become family, and so we shall act like one."

" Thank-you mother This will please them all."

Hermione was on the otherside of the room chatting with Ginny when Ron came over.

" Hey Hermione, sorry about all the stuff I said, I umm want to make a truce with you coming for Christmas and all."

" You have been married half an hour and she has made you a great big softy. Yeah Ron, truce it is, umm did she pick your dress robes?"

" Yeah, she did, there a bit frilly, she said she liked the ones from fourth year these remedered her of them." Hermione grinned widely before laughing so hard that she cried, Ginny soon joined her.

" Well, Princess, he seems to have come round." Draco snaked his hand around Hermione's waist.

" Yes I guess he has." Hermione smiled.

" Its a good thing too with us all spending Christmas together."

" What? Your coming here for Christmas?" Hermione was eleated, her face almost split with her smile.

" No your coming to the Manor all of you." If it was possible Hermione's smile widened. Draco noticed as he lead her away from Ginny and over to the now full dance floor.

" So Mrs Malfoy, whom will be walking you down the aisle and into my arms?"

" Authur, why do you ask?"

" Because we are getting married in few months and we have made very little plans. Okay next question, have you brought a dress?"

" No not yet I ment to speak to your mother to arrange it for the first Hogs made trip back after Christmas."

" ahh well you have all Christmas to go shopping with her. Will I get to see it?"

" Well I will have all Christmas to find one , and yes you will get to see it, but it will be on the day that you become my Husband." Hermione smirked as she walked off the dance floor .

" Damn, however you do that, you must each me, I was not finished with you," He grabbed her around the waist.

" well I can't teach you, I learnt from the best."

" And whom might that be?"

" You." Hermione turned as place a small kiss on Draco lips.

" Well, where shall we hold it?"

" We have all Christmas to sort this out. So let us enjoy ourselves for now."

" okay that seems wonderful."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

All the trunks were packed the beds were made, Draco was in the bathroom and Hermione was in the cupboard. Searching frantically for something. A husky familiar voice came out from behind her.

" You looking for this?" In his had Draco held her favourite sweater, Black with a green trim. She reached out to take it and as she had hold, Draco grabbed her arm. Looking down she realised that she had reached out with her scared arm. "I will never, let anyone hurt you again, ever." Hermione looked down a tear had cascaded down her face and dropped onto the floor. Draco took out his hand and lifted her face with it, he looked into her eyes. " I mean that with all my heart." It was at that moment that liquid grey met chocolate brown. Hermione leaned in and kissed him. She bit his lower lip as to ask to allow entry, he opened his mouth and responded with passion, his arm let go of hers and snaked around her waist, Hermione snaked her arms around Draco's neck, her fingers interlocking with his hair. A small moan passed through his lips, the vibration was felt through Hermione her whole body shivered with pleasure. She broke the hold of their lips and started kissing his neck. She got to his collar one before breaking off and panting.

" I'm sorry, Draco I can't."

" I never asked you too, I remember it was you that attacked me. Though I must say I enjoyed it. Breakfast?" Draco had adored his tradeark smirk, Hermione shook her head before taking his hand as he walked down to the grand hall. There at the door stood Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Ron.

" morning all where's Harry?"

" hmmmm, packing ." Ron looked at little disgusted by it.

" ahhh got it thanks Ron." At this moment Harry and Luna came down the stairs looking a little embarrassed.

" Hi guys, how are you all? Ready to go?"

" Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, " well at least we called it quits before they did." Hermione turned bright red at this comment.

" So we ready to go?" Harry still red took Luna's hand, and led the group to the Hogwarts express.

**A/N: Hey I know its been a while, internet problems! but in the mean time been typing up a couple more chapters, I really hope to update soon. Thanks for the kind reviews :). Keep them comming**


End file.
